


Bluebells Under the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They’ve never been a couple who took it slow. Rose seems so perfectly imperfect. Kanaya had always dreamed about the things they could be together: what they could accomplish. Their relationship had always felt like a distant fairytale. Something unachievable, yet startlingly real. If Rose wasn’t ready, she would simply say so.“Rose Lalonde,” Kanaya begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little celebration Rosemary being Rosemarried.

The night is lingering, and the light of the two girls outshines that of the stars. They had seated themselves in a rare secluded spot against a backdrop of trees and low mist. Bluebells — scattered, shimmering and a wonderful purple hue — lined the bench, suspended by sturdy ropes, tied with the greenest ivy, half a metre or so above the grass. Rose draws circles in Kanaya’s palm with her thumb, her glossy eyes gazing at the flowers surrounding their personal night-hideaway.

The carapaces had arranged clusters of flowers around the area. They had woven the ivy and ornamented the hanging seat. The gestures of goodwill that they showed seemed endless, and the two girls were very thankful.

A nervous smile graces Kanaya’s lips as she swings the bench gently – one hand interlocked with her girlfriend’s, one hand hovering on the rope. The warmth of the girl beside her makes up for the general chill of the air. It isn't an unpleasant night, and the sky is wonderfully clear. She is in her best coat tonight, and she lowers her hand to slip into its pocket. Rose glances at her and squeezes her hand.

“Are you cold?” Rose asks.

Kanaya shakes her head immediately, nudging Rose's arm reassuringly. “Only a little chilly. I love the sound of the gentle breeze, don’t you?”

“Yes,” the blonde replies, “I’m still astounded at how similar this planet is to my own. I truly feel at home here.” She sighs in content, her breath surrounding the air around her rosy cheeks in an icy cloud for a moment before vanishing. She is so beautiful in the dimness of the dark.

Kanaya nods, turning to face Rose completely, a noticeable blush tracing her cheeks like green stardust. “Rose, you are exceedingly intelligent. You are a genuinely caring person, and you devote your heart and soul into everything you commit yourself to. From my perspective, you are as funny, sensitive and clever as you are stunning-”

“I appreciate your heartfelt compliments, Kanaya, but where on Earth is this coming from?” Rose questions, apprehensive, her voice warm and fair.

The troll shushes her, handling the little box hidden in her pocket with great care. Her heart races and she has to compose herself to continue. “Do you remember the instance in which you wrote an entire piece of prose centered around the shade of my eyes?”

“It was our anniversary. A bouquet of wildflowers wouldn’t suffice.”

Kanaya flushes. “Thank you. The piece was incredibly moving.”

“I’m still certain I saw your eyes water,” Rose sneers under the obvious layer of affection.

“I would not be surprised if they did. As I remarked formerly, it was incredibly moving. Your turn of phrase is extremely sophisticated, and your writing style is unique and flows brilliantly. I especially like your use of metaphors to convey deeper subjects, it is as thought-provoking as I would expect from you, Rose.

“Do you recall the time where we danced together in the brooding caverns on the night before they were put to use? The lightness of your feet is admirable!” Kanaya’s voice hitches slightly, and she steadies her pace, convincing her worry-ridden mind that the exchange will go on smoothly.

Rose begins to look concerned before Kanaya reassures her with a fond smile. “It was a night that I doubt I will forget for a long time. Is something the matter?”

“Nothing, I assure you. I just...” The troll bites the inside of her cheek, swallowing her nerves. “I really enjoy the time I spend around you.”

“I enjoy it too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kanaya gazes at the flowers again. Should she wait for a better opportunity? If not now, then when? She has done extensive research into the tradition, and the more she reads about it the more appealing it seems. She and Rose shared an undeniable connection, and she was always so smitten by Rose. Her patience, her intellect, her commitment. Only… She isn’t sure if Rose is ready to tie the knot. She knows that she may be hasty, but they’ve never been a couple who took it slow. Rose seems so perfectly imperfect. Kanaya had always dreamed about the things they could be together: what they could accomplish. Their relationship had always felt like a distant fairytale. Something unachievable, yet startlingly real. If Rose wasn’t ready, she would simply say so.

“Rose Lalonde,” Kanaya begins, “You are a remarkable young lady, and I am luckier than any other to be privileged enough to spend my time with you. You are what keeps me together when I feel torn – you are the stitching connecting me to you in the tightest of bonds. I adore you and love you unconditionally. The stars above us bathe the trees in a light not nearly as bright the piece of you I carry in my heart. I wish I could make the world spin faster for you, force the sun to shine as bright as your eyes. I am simply overwhelmed by your presence, and I love you dearly.”

Rose warms Kanaya’s hand. Her expression is unreadable, but Kanaya can tell she’s confused.

“I should refrain from stalling any longer.”

“Go on,” Rose urges with simmering concern.

There is a moment of comfortable silence. Kanaya’s hand slips from Rose’s grasp, and she stands from the bench. It swings idly, and Kanaya reaches to hold the rope, pulling it to a steady halt. The faintest snow falls in a flurry of white wind. Nothing else changes. There is no grand ceasing of birdsong; only the calm flow of the frosty grass beneath Kanaya’s feet. Rose’s hands lift to rest in her lap. Kanaya falters only a few moments more before slipping her hand back into her pocket. She pauses before producing the box, and Rose shifts in surprise. She raises a hand to her mouth as Kanaya lowers herself to one knee, holding a simple jeweled ring out towards her.

“Rose Lalonde. Will you marry me?”

Rose lowers her hand, tears trailing down her cheeks thin trails. “Yes, Kanaya,” she whispers, her voice quivering. She bends down, embracing her, shaking. “Yes,” she repeats, gripping Kanaya’s shirt as the troll breathes unevenly, far beyond ecstatic.

The remaining hours of the night are exhausted content in mutual warmth and understanding, and the snow falls on their hideaway as they swing with the bluebells under the stars.


End file.
